Unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) become more widely used, for example, for performing surveillance, reconnaissance, and exploration tasks for military and civilian applications. Generally, before an UAV is controlled to land at a target surface by a remoter. Sometimes, the target surface is not a desired surface suitable for landing, for example, a bumpy and pitted road. Sometimes, the UAV may be crashed by an obstruction during a landing process due to unskilled operations. Therefore, there is a need for an UAV control method capable of providing a relatively smooth landing under a condition that where ever the UAV lands and whoever operates the UAV.